Snowflake
by SukiRikko
Summary: For Week 1 of the Starmyu Discord's Winter Event. Winter rears it's head on Ayanagi.


**Prompts:** "Why is it so damn cold?" / "Hug me so I can get warm" / Peppermint / Blizzard  
**Characters:** Yuta Hoshitani, Itsuki Otori, Eigo Sawatari, Rui Tatsumi, Seishiro Inumine, Akira Ugawa, Toru Nayuki, Izumi Toraishi, Kaito Tsukigami, Kakeru Tengenji, Shu Kuga  
**Amount of words:** 1452  
**Where in the timeline:** First year, during December either the week before finals or finals week  
**Notes:** Welcome back to more challenges from the Starmyu Discord. (Which I am not complaining about!) So I'm doing things a little different from the Halloween challenges just to change it up. I ended up incorporating all the prompts but they will be one chapter for these challenges. (It just feels right. I'll do the three chappies if we do Halloween again!) This is fairly short too so hopefully it still works. It's starting to get busy at work and we just had someone quit so this week (and next week) I've been working extra hours so this was started late. Either way I hope you enjoy! I wanted to have some references and I wanted to challenge myself by doing any pairing of Yuta except my normal Nayuki this time (Though there isn't much Yuta/Otori. I hope to change that for a future challenge!)

* * *

The weeks leading up to the end of the second semester at Ayanagi was always a sort of hectic time. Papers were scattered throughout the dorm common rooms for those who were giving their all in preparing for their finals. Once in a while you can hear shouting or signing throughout the halls from one of the Musical Course students trying to nail that one weird note in their scales. And then there were a few who didn't seem to care about studying at all for whatever reason.

Two of those type of students was in one of the first year dorms right now. After Toru went off to go join a study group in the common area with a few of their classmates, Yuta pulled Itsuki right into his bunk so the two could cuddle up against each other and watch some sort of holiday special. Yuta never heard of this American based ventriloquist comedian but his boyfriend seemed to adore him.

Sitting back on the bed and careful not to get any liquids on the computer Yuta had in his lap, Itsuki gave a cup of hot cocoa to the brunette as he kept the peppermint-chocolate flavored hot drink for himself. "Here you go!"

"Thank you Itsu!" Balancing the computer on their laps now, Yuta blew on his hot cocoa, trying to get it to cool down faster even if it didn't work so he wouldn't burn his tongue before taking a sip.

Itsuki couldn't help but chuckle at how he acted before sipping his drink himself. Yuta quickly gave a silent pout to try and guilt his boyfriend but it didn't work at all. Instead, he resolved to just giving a peck on Itsuki's lips.

"You know senpai, you taste like peppermint."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Not too far away from the two, the entire common room looked like a tornado of school related work blew through. All of Team Hiragi along with two members of Team Otori and one member of Team Yuzuriha claimed the entire area for the most part with all the studying. On the couch was Eigo and Rui, both leaning against each other and Rui with his arm around his partner as they studied their notes as they took breathers here and there. The single-seated sofa was already claimed by the body of one Seishiro Inumine hanging over it, snoring as he gave up on studying ages ago and now resorted to taking a nap. Akira was glaring at all three of them for all different reasons as he was trying to go over his notes by himself, writing answers in a study guide that Toru had printed out for the group. Speaking of the blonde, he was at the table trying to help Izumi and Sou as best as he can with their studying. Sou was easy if he didn't keep hurting himself every five minutes. Izumi originally slacked off but after his first encounter of an angry Toru he was sincerely trying to study now.

"And so if you-" Toru cut himself off as the lights went off suddenly. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw none of them were on anymore. A quick glance at the stove confirmed it wasn't just the lights but all of the electronics going out. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Seems like it's a blizzard," Kaito calmly commented as he walked in with some treats and drinks for the study group. "It has been snowing gently for a while but it picked up as I came back from the snack run. There's a really bad white out out there now."

Toru gasped. "Oh no…I hope Kuga will be okay. He said he had to work late tonight."

"I'm sure he will!" That was Izumi, looking proud about his best friend. "This is Shu we're talking about! I'm sure he will be safe. I mean he's always telling me to be careful with his stuff…" He chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey you boors!" They all knew that voice could only come from one person at this point. Kakeru burst into the common room with the usual glare on his face. "Which one of you thought this was a funny joke? Cause it's not!"

Kaito couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard that shout. He was about to open his mouth to give a snide comment but a specific pink haired classmate beat him to it.

Akira tried giving his happiest smirk. "What? Is the great Kakeru Tengenji afraid of the dark? How unprecedented."

"I dare you to say that again," Kakeru said through his teeth as he grabbed Akira by his shirt and lifted him up.

Giving a quick sorry to his boyfriend, Rui excused himself to break up the two and pull Akira back by the collar of his shirt. With how stressed everyone was with finals around the corner this was not the time for a fight. "Okay, break it up you two." He looked at Akira and gave his best motherly glare. "Ugawa, apologize."

For a minute, Akira gave Rui a look that was asking if he really had to. But Rui wasn't budging and he knew it. With a sigh and pouting his face, Akira whispered, "I'm sorry Tengenji…"

"Good." As Rui released Akira's shirt, that was when the last two remaining members arrived in the forms of Itsuki and Yuta.

"Hey guys. The power went out in our room. Do you know what's going…" Yuta trailed off as he saw that the common room was about as dark as his dorm room was. "Never mind. I guess the same is going on here too?"

"Blizzard outside. It's a white out," was all Kaito simply commented again.

A moment of silence passed. No one spoke and all of them knew it was starting to get awkward.

With his eyes flickering back and forth from the window to the others in the room, Toru tried to help the situation. "So…What now?"

"All we can do is wait for the storm to pass. I think there's candles somewhere." As soon as Sou finished his sentence, he stood up to go get the said candles from where he thought they were. Kaito followed him quickly so that nothing would happen.

* * *

It was around midnight when the storm died down. No one could find it in themselves to get any sort of sleep. Well, besides Seishiro who woke up midway and tried finding things they could do without the need of power.

As the blizzard slowed down to a gentle snow once again, the group walked out in winter attire to check out the area. Despite how bad the storm was, what they saw didn't show it. It seemed like a peaceful blanket of white fluff on the school grounds. It didn't take long for Yuta and Seishiro to break into song because of it.

The two teenagers took one look at each other and, with a synchronized breath, started shouting at the top of their lungs, "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN!?" before Akira stuffed their mouths with his gloves.

"Never do that again."

For once, Kakeru was genuinely confused. He glanced over at Akira as he asked, "Huh? What's wrong with that? Is it a song they made up or?"

"Ugh…" Even with a warm coat, Izumi was trying to warm himself up by rubbing his arms. "Why is it so damn cold?"

As if trying to match with what he said, Rui just leaned himself closer to Eigo. Looking up and giving the best soft smile he could to his boyfriend so that he had no chance to say no, he asked, "Hug me so I can get warm?"

"Of course," Eigo replied as he put an arm around Rui and pulled him even closer.

Even if they were going to be tired for classes tomorrow, they wanted to have a little fun before the rest of the dorm could.

* * *

Shu didn't come back until the crack of dawn. He wasn't going to risk his safety he promised his co-workers. He would just walk back and take care of his bike later. But one of his co-workers insisted that he stay at their house and not go back until he had to.

As he walked up to the dorm so he could change and his bag, he noticed the various amount of snow angels along with a few forts that were built. One snow angel that was the size of Tavian tipped off that it could only be one group of students in the dorm. He gave a quick smile as he continued his walk into the dorm.


End file.
